


Bóg słońce

by Liryczna



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Strexcorp
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna





	Bóg słońce

Nowy bóg zbudowany jest z papieru i metalu, pnie się do nieba niczym wieża Babel, pełna tysiąca poplamionych atramentem dokumentów oraz przeskakujących bez zarzutu trybików. Ma swoją własną hierarchię i cele, zniżki pracownicze i podwyżki, służbowe samochody i miejsca, z których nikt nie wychodzi niezmieniony. Twarz boga rozciągnięta jest w pełnym ostrych zębów uśmiechu, a jego czarne oczy nigdy nie przestają widzieć, lśniąc światłem żółtych reflektorów.

Uśmiechnięty bóg stąpa po morzu krwi, w blasku słońca rzucając wyzwanie nocy.

 

Tamika Flynn ma trzynaście lat i nie wierzy w uśmiechniętego boga, wierzy za to w siebie. Nie boi się niczego, nawet książek, zaciska palce na stronach _Źdźbeł trawy_ , pisząc swoją własną historię. Od nowa, bo odnajdując siebie, Tamika Flynn rozpętała wojnę. Tego właśnie nauczyły ją zapisane słowa.

 

Uśmiechnięty bóg odebrał im głos, zaciskając ręce na tchawicy miasta, uszkadzając ich struny głosowe. Tamika Flynn unosi na aukcji swój numer w górę wysoko, odzyskując to, co nigdy nie powinno należeć do nikogo. Głos Night Vale należy do Night Vale, jest ich krwią i ostatnim tchem.

Głos Night Vale wciąż sparaliżowany jest strachem, lecz zmiany nadchodzą i nawet krążące nad nimi helikoptery Strexcorpu nie mogą ich zatrzymać.


End file.
